1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system, and more particular to an enhanced thermoelectric cooler with superconductive heat dissipative device for use in air conditioners, which does not need compressors or coolant, thereby creating an environmentally friendly, energy-efficient solution for home, industrial, and automotive air-conditioning systems.
2. Description of Related Arts
The current air-condition devices commonly used at home/car/industry are often large, require large amount of electricity, and slow in performance. A research project was conducted to use the energy-efficient thermoelectric cooling method to enhance air-conditioner. Thermoelectric cooling idea consists of heat is absorbed from first side to the second side, leave the first side cold. The use of thermoelectric cooling is common in everyday life, but its use in home or car air-conditioning poses a challenge to the current technology. Two major issues hinder thermoelectric technology from use in large-scale air-conditioning devices. First is the lack of an effective method for dissipating heat from the thermoelectric cooling chip. Second is the fact that traditional heat pipes cannot function under 5 degrees Celsius, thereby crippling the conduit for the device to deliver cold air. By using our invented thermal superconductive heat pipes, we found a solution for both issues, creating a means for thermoelectric cooling technology to find its way to the masses.